User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 3
Here's the next Chapter. Solomon's most deadly weapon is here! NOTE: If anyone finds the blog spamming annoying. Please let me know and I'll reduce the frequency in which I post these and even find a new place to put them. Chapter 3: My Deadliest Creation: His name is Hyde. After several months, and much needed hard work between missions, it is done. I sat at my desk in my room holding the vial filled with a burgundy liquid. The materials I used and research led to this; A non-toxic medicine to cure the bane of a human male's existence when it came to fighting monsters: Critical Ecstasy. Pleasure eradicating a man's fighting spirit at the brink of ejaculation was what forced many heroes to baptize themselves under Ilias to become true heroes. But this medicine was to be the end of monsters winning through pleasure. An energy restoration medicine designed to fill the body back up with energy and allow them to fight even after the monster has pushed them beyond their limits. "But what to name it?" I kept asking myself as I stared at the vial. I slowly filled a syringe with it. However I decided to wait and decide upon a test of its power. I needed a willing monster subject to have their way with me in order to accurately test it. I kept the syringe in my pocket and headed to the central control room of the Drain Lab. "Master Promestein?" I called out. "What is it Solomon?" She asked, performing her own research on a chimera. "I have created a medicine, may I borrow a chimera to test it on?" I asked. "What have I told you about experimenting on and creating Chimeras yourself?" She asked. "No this one's meant to be used on myself not one of them." I responded. "Nevertheless you know I have to save resources and troops for our plan, experiment outside I'm sure you can find a monster there." She had a point, but the monsters outside the Drain Lab were very hostile to humans. After I finally was told its location the inhabitants outside seemed more likely to hate humanity. I could only sigh and walk around the lab, I decided to take the teleporter to a monster/human area and find a willing test subject there. As the monsters would preserve the human life. But Grand Noah was too populated, Yamatai is home to one of the Heavenly Knights, and I'm supposedly wanted in Grangold for disguising as a scientist there for a previous mission. I checked the map of Gold region and found a northern village, Oremist, a guide book on Gold Region noted it as a human settlement that began to allow monsters to live there. I warped to that village and disguised myself for my experiment. As I arrived, I decided to walk around the village, I'm allowed to leave the Drain Lab but I must be disguised and I am constantly watched by Laplace through my back-claw unit. I eventually wandered into an alleyway when someone spoke out from behind me; "My my, are we lost?" I turned to find that I caught the attention of the source of the voice, a young Scylla. "Well not really? I'm just wandering around and..." I thought that this was perfect. I smiled seeing the monster who could help me. "Excuse me however," I began to ask, "I am glad someone like you found me, a cute monster like you." I had to take a huge risk and say; "If you were hungry or wanted me that way, I wouldn't mind giving you one load." Without a second of hesitation the Scylla moved towards me smiling brightly, "Really? I'm glad I didn't have to force you then. Men usually get frightened of tentacles." She then pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I kept the syringe in my hand behind my back prepared to inject myself as soon as she got what she wanted. I soon felt her hands and tentacles undoing my pants and reaching for my weak point. Suddenly I felt her wrap it up. She continued for a few moments until I finally released. I felt the exhausting feeling of Critical Ecstasy hit me as I dropped to my knees. I looked up at her as she smiled down upon me after licking up my semen. "Tasty, but I don't think one is enough. And I doubt you can resist giving me more." Hearing that I weakly held out my arm and injected the needle taking in the medicine. However, mere seconds after that, a flash of white blocked my vision, and all went black afterwards. Darkness.... Silence.... Darkness and silence.... Then suddenly, I felt awake yet asleep simultaneously. I could only see pitch black darkness but I could hear as well. Cries, crashing and screams. But louder than anything else, was laughter. Someone, someone familiar was laughing amidst this chaos. But who? Who was it? "Scream! Burn! Feel nothing but pure pain and suffering!" It yelled out as I felt a warm and familiar feeling. I looked to my side and saw Gigamander standing next to me. I tried calling out but there was silence. I couldn't speak, and she didn't even look at me. "He has to be stopped!" I heard another voice. "Protect the townsfolk!" I heard another. But both of their voices were cut off by their own pain filled screams. "Run away! He's unstoppable!" A female voice cried out. "Don't run! It will just make me more satisfied when I chop you cowards up!" That voice yelled again. It began to sound familiar. Gigamander was soon replaced by Zylphe, and I witnessed the artificial spirits being used back and forth between the four. This went on for what seemed like forever, but it was cut off by something different. A female voice, blades clashing, his laughter and her battle cries. Whoever he was, he found a more worthy foe. And it only seemed to fill this voice with even more joy. But the female voice was familiar. It yelled out a familiar cry for an attack. Then I remembered, It was the same attack that Granberia nearly hit me with back then. But who was she fighting? "You won't get away with this senseless murder!" Granberia shouted out. "Try and protect these fools then. Fight me Heavenly Knight!" The voice shouted. They classed for several minutes. Using artificial spirits he managed to hold his own. Rarely I would hear him grunt in pain, but he seemed to be full of energy. "You stole Salamander's power, then used it on these innocent people and monsters, you won't be forgiven!" Granberia cried out as I felt a scorching heat. But I was there at Gold Volcano. This man is using the artificial spirits? This man was the one who stole Salamander's power to make Gigamander. This man has to be.... Myself. As I realized who she was fighting, my eyes shot opened and I saw Granberia. Her sword felt hotter than hell itself as she was preparing an attack. The village around us was set ablaze and most of the villagers evacuated. But those that weren't so fortunate before Granberia arrived were killed, butchered even. I wanted to run away from this sight. But I couldn't control my body, only watched and hoped I could endure this onslaught Granberia prepared. "Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!" She cried out and released a barrage of flaming slices. "Black Tyrant Wyvern Blade!" I uncontrollably shouted as I began spinning. Spinning around with my blade out turning into a massive crimson cyclone which ripped everything it engulfed to shreds and threw the pieces everywhere. The attacks offset each other. Neither myself nor Granberia were harmed. But what was left of the section of the village I was fighting in was torn to shreds. I never quite witnessed such a display of power. Nor have I ever considered myself capable to performing it. "Impossible." She looked at me surprised. "My signature technique was matched?" I was astonished myself, I have never even learned that attack I just used. But it seemed impossible for a normal human to use. I only laughed at Granberia. Suddenly I felt more able to control my ability to speak as I winced and held my head in pain. But my shouts were inside my head. "Stop! Stop! You'll push yourself too far!" I shouted. I then realized the sheer damage I took was nothing like I had endured before. I was pushed beyond any limit I had. "You have to stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Granberia only looked at me as she was confused. "What are you doing? We're in the middle of a battle!" She yelled out. "No... not done!" The one controlling me yelled. Then he shouted; "Pain! It hurts!" And began running away with Zylphe's power. He, myself controlled by something, realized I was past my limit. "Get back here! You won't get away with this!" Granberia shouted. But before she could give chase, she then had to save townsfolk and monsters from a collapsing building. He ran for several minutes and stopped by a tree in a forest. He then fell backwards onto the ground as I finally regained control. My body felt horrible, unable to even move or stand. I only slowly closed my eyes as I fainted. But before my eyes closed, I saw a familiar female figure looking down at me. I slowly awoke to find myself wrapped in bandages and wires placed on my body to scan my vitals. I looked at Promestein examining the medicine on my desk. "Perhaps a test in the lab might have been better." She said. "What happened?" I slowly asked. "Oremist Village is destroyed, fifteen deaths, 8 human soldiers and 7 monsters, dozens more injured. The entirety of the city evacuated and burned to the ground and ripped to shreds by a single blade." She answered and then turned to me. "All caused by the blade of my assistant who supposedly would never kill anyone." She smiled at me. "What?" I tried sitting up but fell back in pain. "I would never." "This medicine, was what caused the massacre." She said as she held up the vial. "A cure for critical ecstasy according to your notes." I looked at her in fear. "I didn't mean for that to happen." "You also challenged Granberia. But it seems your little 'Psycho-Steroid' wore off before you two could really fight to the death." She said. "Psycho-Steroid?" I asked. "What you created would indeed replenish human energy and eradicate Critical-Ecstasy." She said. "But, the user would be filled with too much energy and must force it back out. Which is what created your murder-happy, alternate personality." She turned and placed it back on the desk and examined my notes. "You lost consciousness, then awoke with an urge to battle and re-tire yourself out. This being was created from those urges. And he was given control as your body overloaded on energy knocking you out. This other part of you that you created, lives to fight. he lives to destroy, he lives to kill, and he would possibly be unstoppable except for only the highest level foes." I only looked at it in terror. One injection and I became a mindless killing machine. "Solomon I am assuming you are afraid to speak because you believe you're in trouble." She said. It was only half true however. I was also in shock at what I had done. "Those people, I killed them." I responded. Promestein only closed her eyes as she spoke; "Exactly why you are not fit to construct Chimera Monsters or create tools that could potentially harm humans yet." She turned around and place the vial back on the desk before turning to me and looking at me. "You must be aware of the impact and dangers of all of your creations. Each of us sacrificed much to be able to create these beings. However you are a different case. You are indeed a Seeker of Truth, but you must still be willing to achieve the sacrifice myself and La Croix made." I slowly managed to sit up. "I understand Master. But what of that?" I said pointing at the medicine. "It's a valuable weapon of yours now. But you must use it in emergencies only. Your rampages are clearly even troublesome for powerful monsters." She said as she examined the notes again. "Also, have you named it yet?" I looked at her confused. "A name? Never thought of it." "Honestly Solomon I named all of my injections and medicines. It's easier to sort is all." She said. I thought about it as I grabbed a book on my bed. As I flipped a few pages, I read of 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.' Promestein looked at me, intrigued almost. "It seems you developed your own tool to become Mr. Hyde." She said. And then it hit me. "Mr. Hyde... Hyde... I'll call it 'Hyde.'" I said. "Very well, now then your 'Hyde Injection' I only want you using in emergencies. It seems to rejuvenate your health to full and allow you to fight on with empowered abilities. However you go on an uncontrollable rampage. Also it seems when it finally wears off, you become extremely exhausted." She explained. "Understand?" "Understood. So emergencies only and avoid combat when it wears off." I answered. "Very well, rest up. I need you for another mission when you recover." She ordered. "Alright Doc, good night." I said. "It's noon... And that's Master Promestein to you!" She said bothered once again by that nickname. She left and I was alone. I began to sleep but I heard my own voice in my head. It must have been Hyde. "Hyde? I like it. We'll make the whole world fear us before we destroy it. Just your brain and my blade." I closed my eyes and responded; "I don't destroy. I learn and become stronger through it. Now be quiet, I need to sleep." "Suit yourself. But I'm sure you'll use that injection again. And when you do, it will be playtime for me." He said and then it was back to silence as I slept. He was right however. I could definitely see myself using this power again. But whomever or whatever I'm forced to use it against, I fear the worst possible fate awaited them. Category:Blog posts